Fran's Secret
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Fran has a secret that is eating her up alive. The guilt that she feels is weighing her down and when Max finds out how will he react. It takes a lot of love and encouragement in order to get Fran to realize her value and worth. You'll love it.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny and I don't own the orginal characters (IE Maggie, Brighton, Gracie, Max, Fran Niles, and Sarah)

* * *

"Fran," Maxwell asked her one day, "can I ask you a question"

"Suwa Mista Scheifeld," Fran said

"Call me Max," he said, "after all we've been dating for six months now"

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just so useta callin' you Mista Scheifield"

"Anyway darlin' you asked me what my biggest secret was and I told you… now I'm wondering what's yours"

"Ya really wanna know," she asked her voice turning serious

"Yeah," he said, "I mean how bad could it be? I'm the one that played with Barbie dolls until I was 9"

"Oy I wish my secret was as simple as that," Fran said, "ya might wanna sit down fa this.. It's a long story"

Max planted his behind on the sofa and Fran sat down next to him.

"What I havta say is gonna change owr relationship," she told him, "hopefally for the betta but I can't actually say that fa suwa since it's probably gonna be fa the worse"

"Now darlin' it can't be all that bad"

"Ya think," Fran said, "and how I wish I could tell ya thayr right but believe me it ain't a pretty story ya're about to hear"

"Well I'm ready,"

"Okay well idall begyn…"

_Flashback_

_Sixteen year old Fran Fine was getting her books for history class when her boyfriend Kyle came up to her_

"_Fran we need to talk," he said, "I'm breaking up with you"_

"_Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhat," she shouted, "whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy"_

_Flashback ends_

"Ya gotta undastand I was devastated. Kywle was my life at the tiyme.

_Flashback continues_

_Fran was crying hysterically when Val came up to her_

_"Fran it's going to be okay. Kyle is a first class jack-ass that doesn't deserve someone as wondaful as you"_

"_Then why does it hurt so bad?"_

"_Well ya just hada rough day for one thing honey," Val consoled her, "you're still hurting"_

"_I don't like this feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeling," Fran sobbed and collapsed in her friend's arm_

"_Well we are not going to let this little jerk ruin our day are we. What we are going to do is we are going out tonight. We are going to have a great time. No boys allowed. I just got my license so the possibilities are endless" _

_Flashback ends_

"It was supposed to be an innocent nyght. Nobody was supposed ta get huwrt. But it didn't happen like that. Val picked me up about 8 o'clock that night. By then I was feeling a little better.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Val," Fran said, "you said the possibilities are endless. Any possibility I can drive"_

"_Sure," Val said pulling over. She got out and switched seats with Fran._

"_You know I'm glad that ya feelin' betta"_

"_Yea I yam feeling a little bit betta. I'm jus' so madat Kyle that I could spit and I'm not to happy with Mista Melville either"_

"_Yeah well you got him back good"_

_Both Fran and Val laughed._

_Flashback ends_

"So I was drivin' fa about 45 minutes than a flash of light and a crash. I ended upin the hospital. I was zina coma fa 3 weeks. When I woke up I was told I'd been in an accident… well I waddn't told rigdaaway but soon afta like a few days ladda. I asked if anyone else was hurt"

"My room-mate was a young lady named Elaine. She and her cousin had been driving in the other car. Her cousin died on impact… and heyre's the partcyar not gonna like. Her cousin was Sarah...

Max's head was spinning.

He saw the Fran was near tears. Telling him the truth took a lot out of her.

"Oh Fran," he said pulling her into a hug, "you poor thing… you've been through so much. How did you hold that in for so long. Oh my GOD I can only imagine how you felt"

Just then the doorbell rang

"Niles get the door"

It was Val.

"Hello Valerie," Max said stiffly and with a hint of anger.

"Oh hi… Fran are you ready to go to the movies"

"Yeah I'll be with ya in a few minutes," she told Val as Max gave her one last hug and she ran upstairs to go finish her makeup

"Is anything wrong," Val asked Max

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well fa one thing ya called me by my full name"

"Oh I'm just a bit upset is all"

"Anything I can help you with"

_Yes, _Max thought to himself, _you can build a time machine, go back in time and NOT LET FRAN DRIVE UNDERAGE. My GOD what the hell were you thinking! Do you realize the trouble you caused… do you even care._

"I don't think so," he said coldly, "It's been a 'rough day' for one thing"

"Oh well you know what you should try. You should go to the spa. I know it seems a little girly but it's really a great thing to remove your stress"

Maxwell ignored Val… he just couldn't talk to her.

Thank GOD Fran came down when she did

"Have a good time darlin'," Max said, "and try to get home before the children come home from school"

That was a private joke between them and when Max said it, Fran knew he truly wasn't angry with her. She had no idea how angry Max was with Val though. Max couldn't bring himself to make her chose between the person she loved and her best friend no matter how badly he hated Val.

Fran kissed Max goodbye promising she'd be back shortly.

"Is Mr. S okay," Val asked Fran, "he seems to be in a mood"

"I think it's becoauze I told'im about the accident," Fran said, "and I'll tell ya he reacted bedda then I thought he would"

"You told him about the accident? Why did you do that?"

"He asked me what my biggest secret was"

"He won't let you be my friend now"

"Awre you kiddin' Val? First of vall nobody tells me who I cin and can't be friends with and secondly he would nevva do that. Give him a few days he'll calm down"

"Well… okay"

They went to see The Lion King and was back at 7 o'clock.

"Hello ladies," Max said, "did you enjoy the movie Fran"

"Yes I hadda great time"

"I liked it too," Val said

"Mmm," Max said coolly, "well I think you ought to go Valerie. The kids are sick. I wouldn't want you catching anything"

"Oh okay," Val said then left.

"The kidz are sick," Fran asked

"Yes Gracie has the flu. She got sick about an hour ago."

"Oh my powr baby," Fran said, "I'd betta go check on her"

"In a moment Fran she's sleeping now"

"Okay… I'll go make her some chicken soup… it's the Jewish penicillin"

Max smiled as he watched her walk away. She was so beautiful both on the inside and the outside. A twinge of anger sparked in him but he pushed it back. How could she be friends with Val? The anger was bubbling again.

He wanted to shout at her for being friends with Val. He wanted to tell her to hate Val. He wanted to tell her that she had to chose between Val and him, but he knew that if he did that he would lose her. Fran Fine was many things but she was not disloyal to her friends. He was not willing to lose her and if he had to put up with that dumb blonde, Val, then so be it.

Maggie came home at that point pulling him out of his reverie.

"Hey dad," she said excitedly, "guess what"

"Oh what is it sweetheart," he asked

"I got an A+ on my science test today and I was selected to go on the trip to Washington as the school representative"

"Margaret that's fantastic… I'm so proud of you," he said hugging his daughter

"What's fantaztic," Fran asked

Maggie filled her in on what was going on.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh my baby that's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wondaful. I'm so prouda ya"

Again Max felt a flash of annoyance and thought to himself, _must you mutilate the English language_ but he swallowed his anger and put an arm around Fran.

_It wasn't her fault, _he reminded himself quietly, _it was Val's fault for letting her drive underage._

"I'm so excited," Maggie said, "I can't wait to see the Washington monument and the White House and- dad are you okay"

"What? Oh yes sweetheart… it's just been quite a long day," he explained

"Well I'm gonna go checkon Gracie," Fran cut in

"Right… go and do that Miss Fine"

"Dad," Maggie asked, "are you angry with Fran"

"Not at all sweetheart why would you think that"

"It's just that you called her Miss Fine and you haven't done that since before you two started dating"

"I just have something on my mind… that's all"

"Anything I can help you with," Maggie asked

_Not unless you can travel through time, _Max thought

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll be fine"

That night they were in bed

"Max?"

"Yes love?"

"A-are you madat me?"

Max sighed inwardly.

"No I'm not mad at you. I think I'm just in shock. I mean you hit me with a very heavy revelation today. I'm mad at that idiot that let you drive underage"

Fran had to bite her lip to keep from making a comment.

Instead she just nodded and continued her thought

"If you feel it's necessary to get mad at me… for real not playin' aroundI can undastand"

"Fran," Max said, "I'm not about to get mad at you. That just is not my style. It was an accident and it could have happened to anyone."

"What was she like," Fran asked after a few minutes of silence

"She?"

"Yeah. I'm just curious what she was like"

"What WHO was like," Max asked confused.

"S-arah," she whispered

Max chuckled

"You can say her name," he said, "it's not a felony"

"Would you tell me about her," she asked snuggling into his chest.

Max smiled and nodded.

"Well in a lot of ways you remind me of her. She was smart and sweet and at the same time very naïve"

"Naïve? Ya think I'm naïve?"

"That's one thing I love most about you Fran"

Max chuckled as a memory came to him.

_Flashback_

_Sarah had gotten into a car with a drunk driver… claiming she didn't realize that she'd been drunk and she got into a minor accident. She escaped with only a broken arm and was otherwise unharmed and he was just relieved she was alright. But the kids had gotten mad at her and 3-year-old Gracie even smacked her with a Barbie doll. Later as she and Max was resting a knock on her door was heard_

_"Come in"_

_Maggie, Brighton and Gracie entered the room._

"_Mommy," Gracie said, "I sowy I gotted mad at you"_

"_Us too," Brighton said bowing his head low_

"_We just were worried and didn't want you to get hurt," Maggie explained, "because we love you"_

_She pulled them into an embrace._

"_Kids don't ever apologize for that," she told him, "mommies and daddies make mistakes just like kids do and they need to know when they made a mistake"_

"_But you and daddy never get mad at us," Gracie said, "even when we make mistakes"_

"_Grace honey mommy and daddy are grownups. Grownups are better at communicating then adults are."_

_"That's right sweetheart," Max told his youngest daughter, "eventually you'll pick up on the finer points of communication but I'll tell you a secret"_

"_I like secrets"_

"_You handled it masterfully. You made your point and you let mommy know that you love her"_

"_I do love her," Gracie said._

_That night they ordered pizza and watched a movie on DVD. They chose the Little Mermaid as it was Gracie's favorite movie. Even Brighton had fun (though his fun was making fun of the movie)_

_Flashback ends_

"Oh yes that was a nice day," Max said chuckling fondly

"A Barbie doll," Fran said laughing so hard she was crying.

"Hey she was 3 years old-"

"Yeah I get that it wasn't funny back then but now it's damn hilarious"

"She was always really supportive too," Max said, "I remember one day when Margaret's friend Emma-Rose was in the hospital… and very near death's door. Margaret was only 7 when she cut school in order to see her friend.

_Flashback_

_Sarah was finishing baking cookies when the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Mrs. Sheffield?"_

"_The one and only me," she said cheerfully_

"_This is Margaret's school and we're a bit concerned because she didn't come in today… is something wrong?"_

_Just then Maggie walked in._

"_I'll call you back," she promised, "something just came up"_

_She hung up_

"_Hey honey," she said to Maggie, "I made some cookies today. Want some?"_

_"That would be really nice"_

_Sarah took the cookies out and patted the seat next to her._

"_Sweetie," she began, "the school called… you were out today. Where did you go?"_

_Maggie's face crumbled and her mother took her in her arms rubbing her back and calming her down._

_"I went to see Emma-Rose," Maggie admitted_

"_You're really worried about her huh?"_

"_I don't want for her to die," Maggie said crying_

"_No none of us do," Sarah told her daughter gently, "but sweetie she's really sick right now. You don't want her living in pain do you?"_

_"No," Maggie replied sniffling, "I want her living in not pain. Emma-Rose's mommy said that if she could get the 'ration she needs she has a chance to get better but they can't 'ford it"_

"_Maybe they can't," Sarah said, "but mommy and daddy can"_

"_For real," Maggie asked_

"_Real as an orange peel," Sarah said, "and I want you to promise no more skipping school"_

_"Okay I promise," Maggie told her mother_

_Flashback ends_

"Didcha get mad when ya foundout what happened," Fran asked

"You know… I possibly should have," Max replied, "but I didn't have the heart to. Margaret had a bad enough day already I didn't have to ruin it worse by getting mad"

As Max told Fran more about Sarah the guilt piled up on top of Fran worse and worse. She felt as if she knew Sarah. She realized she didn't kill some anonymous person. She killed her boyfriend's wife. She hated herself.

It was so unfair. She didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. After the accident Fran had tormented herself day in and day out because of it. Finally after years of therapy she managed to start to move past the tragic occurrence.

She never personalized it before. Sarah was just some random stranger with a name. She wasn't the mother that got up every morning to make sure her children had a hot breakfast before going to school. She wasn't the woman that protected her children even at the expense of herself. She was just a random woman… now she wasn't.

The worst part of it was that in the midst of the conversation Max revealed that Sarah had been pregnant again at the time that she died. Fran hadn't just killed Sarah… she killed an innocent baby as well. The baby could have grown up to be the best of the best. The baby could have ended up discovering a cure for cancer. The baby could have been anyone and anything and Fran had snuffed out his or her life before he or she even had a chance to live.

The next morning Max woke her up about 7 o'clock.

"I think ci'm gonna sleepin today. I'm not feelin' so great"

"What's wrong love," Max asked her

"Jus' not feelin' sa great today"

"Well then," he said, "you rest. I'm going to bring you up some vegetable soup. That's the 'gentile' penicillin"

Fran didn't laugh. Max started to become concerned… not overly but a bit concerned.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be bit in a little bit," he told her

When he came back he found her staring into space. Now he was very concerned. She was normally so lively and vibrant.

It was as if some alien came into her body and stole her personality.

"Darling," he asked, "are you alright"

"What? Yeah fine," she told him

"You're fine like you hate Barbra Streisand," he muttered to himself.

"It's just… I'm a little tiyerd," she explained lamely

"Fran what's really going on," he asked her

"Nowthing," she insisted, "I'm tiyerd… people do get tiyerd"

"Not after a night's sleep they don't"

"Ugh… let's jus' say yI didn't sleep that well las' night"

"Let's just say I want to know what's really going on," he insisted.

"Nothing… I'm just tiyerd," Fran insisted.

Maxwell knew his girlfriend well enough to know that arguing with her was not going to be effective.

"I'll let it go for now," he told her, "but I WILL find out the reasoning behind all this"

Fran slept all day.

She got up the next day but she didn't eat breakfast. She didn't even change out of her nightgown. Now Max was getting really nervous.

"Fran I know that you're not just tired now. You're really out of control… what's wrong"

"Oh I was jus' havin' a rough day thatzall," she told him, "tomorrow will be betta"

"I'll go talk to her," Gracie said

Fran was upstairs in her room when Gracie knocked at the door.

"Who wiz is," Fran asked

"It's me Fran, Gracie"

"Come in angel," she said and unlocked the door.

"Come on Fran," Gracie said, "something bothering you. Out with it"

"It's nothin'," Fran said, "I did something a lota years ago and I feel really bad about it now"

"Oh you mean the accident?"

"How do you knowa-bout that," Fran asked

"The walls have ears," Grace said, "I heard you and daddy talking the other day"  
"Oh"

"Fran," Grace said sitting down on Fran's bed and looking her straight in the eyes, "I want you to listen to me and listen carefully.

"I was only 4 when my mom died and I had only turned 4 shortly before it happened so I don't remember her so well. What I do remember though was that she was the most gentle most loving person you would ever want to meet. You and her would have been great friends. Fran my mom would not want you doing this to yourself. She would have forgiven you instantly and she would want you forgiving yourself."

"I know that angel," Fran said, "but it's really har'd,"

"Of course it is," Grace replied, "in your mind you did an awful thing but you were just a kid. Look, Maggie just got her learner's permit right?"

"Yeah"

"What would you tell her if she were in that same situation"

"Well first I'd tell'er that it waszan accident. It coulda happened towanyone"

"And THIS was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. You were just unlucky"

"Yeah," Fran said, "but lookat all the bad it did"

"And look at all the good it did," came a voice that was not Grace's. Fran saw Maggie walk into the room.

"Maggie sweetie what ar' you doin' hea'," she asked

"Overheard you talking to my dad," Maggie said, "Fran do you know how wonderful our lives are not that you're in it"

"Oh stoppit," she said playfully, "You're gonna make me blush"

"Fran I loved my mother," Maggie said, "but if she hadn't left our lives you wouldn't have come in it. You taught me to stand up for myself. You made Brighton stop being a little worm and you helped Gracie turn into a child who enjoys life instead of always analyzing it"

"Well yeah but-"

Brighton walked in

"Also Fran if it weren't for you I would have failed history"

"But if it wasn't fo' me she would still be alive"

"Let's get one thing straight," Max said walking in, "You are not responsible for what happened. Val was the one who let you drive underage and upset"

"Yes but I was the one who asked tif fi could drive," Fran said

"Fran," Brighton replied, "I met Val. It's true she's a bit of a flake sometimes but she definitely has her own brain. She could have said no you know or she could have had you practice in a parking lot"

"Can't argue withya there," Fran admitted

"And besides," Niles added walking in, "what would you have told Margaret or young master Brighton or Grace if they were in that situation"

"I would tell them… I would tell them it wasn't there fault. Accidents happen and yes it was a terrible tragedy but the accident was just that. It was an accident. That's all it was and they needed to stop tormenting themselves over it."

"And Fran," Grace told her, "if my mother were alive today she would tell you the very same thing. In fact she would be mad at you for not forgiving yourself"

Max nodded in agreement.

"That was definitely Sarah. You and her would have been great friends"

"I have no doubt about that"

"You two," Brighton said thoughtfully, "have the same style. Both of you fun; both of you creative and both of you knowing how to make a point."

"Well ya kids picked that up pretty good," Fran said.

"Well," Max corrected, "It's pretty well not pretty good"

Fran rolled her eyes.

"You say potata I say patotta," she said

"Actually it's potato or patotto," Max said

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Fran replied, "I'll remembaer in the future"

"Fran I don't think you're in a position to be sarcastic," Max said.

"Well gee," Fran said, "what got your panties in a knot"

Max sighed. He couldn't help it. He was just so angry with her for being friends with Val.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "headache"

"Hey yit's s'okay," Fran said, "I get headdaches all the tiyme"

Max smiled tightly then walked out of the room

"Don't worry about it Fran," Niles said, "Mr. Sheffield gets a little moody sometimes"

"Yeah so does ma when we're-routa cheesecake," Fran said

Niles chuckled a little.

"You have to understand this is quite a challenging situation for him. He loves the person he wishes he could hate"

"He refuses to even get mad at me. Parta me wished he woulda cause then he could fagive me"

"He doesn't get mad," Maggie said, "that's not his style."

"So whatdis his style," Fran said, "what can cause this mess to come to an end"

"Time," Niles answered, "time and prayer and forgiveness"

"Do ya think he'll lever forgive me?"

"The question I'm more concerned about is," Niles said, "can YOU ever forgive yourself"

"I… I don't know," Fran admitted, "I mean I killed an innocent woman and an unborn kid"

"Yes but it was not intentional. Fran you would never hurt a fly. Literally. I've seen you take a fly outside instead of killing it. You need to forgive yourself"

"I guess I will in tiyme," Fran said, "but it's really hard"

"Well of course it's hard," Niles said, "if it weren't hard it would be easy and it's not easy so it's hard"

"Thank you captain duh," Maggie said laughing"

"You know what I mean," Niles said, "I know it won't be easy but it will be worth it"

"I just don't know how to do it"

"Have you thought of seeing a physiatrist," Niles asked

"I have they just prescribed medication that made me carazy"

"How about a psychologist then,"

"I could do that," Fran said, "meanwhile I'm real tiyrd. I'm going to go to sleep for rin nour"

Everyone stayed with Fran until she fell asleep. Once she fell asleep Niles went in the other room to confront Max.

"You don't have to be angry with her," Niles told Max, "this is hard enough as it is"

"I'm not angry with her for the accident," Max replied, "I'm angry with her for still being friends with that IDIOT Valerie"

"COME ON," Niles yelled, "SHE WAS JUST A CHILD HERSELF"

"She was seventeen," Max yelled, "old enough to know better"

"I seem to remember another seventeen year old that did something wrong when he slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant"

Max sighed inwardly. It was true that he and Sarah had been intimate before they were married. However that unit brought Margaret… the best thing in his life. Then four years later along came Brighton also the best thing in his life followed almost 3 years later by Gracie which made the family complete.

"My mistake brought joy while Valerie's mistake brought nothing but sorrow.

"That may be," Niles countered, "but you cannot punish Fran for something that happened 10 years ago that she feels bad enough about as it is"

"I didn't get mad at her"

"Maybe not," Niles replied, "but your attitude bites"

"Well how would you feel if you were in my shoes"

"Uncomfortable," Niles said, "You're only a 6 ½ while I'm a 7 ½"

That broke the tension for a few minutes.

"I'm thinking," Max said, "I should tell her not to be friends with Valerie anymore"

"How far do you think you'll get with that," Niles asked

"Well I think it's only fair. Her loyalty should be with her family"

"Her family?"

"WE'RE her family now"

"REALLY"  
"YES!"

"I don't see a ring on her finger"

"I… I love her like she's m'wife," Max shot back, "and the kids love her like she's their mother"

"REALLY?"

"YES"

"Then tell me this," Niles asked, "would you have made Sarah chose between her friends and family"

"Well… no I wouldn't but that's different"

"How is it different?"

"There are times where you need to put your foot down," Max said

"Great. Next time you do how about putting it down on Ms. Babcock's head"

Again Max laughed momentarily breaking up the tension"

"Niles I don't know what to do. I love her but this whole situation has my panties tied in a bunch whatever that means"

"Well what do you suppose Sarah would want you to do?"

"Sarah would say to forgive her and move on with my life. It's not so easy to do though"

"I understand it isn't easy," Niles told him, "you've just been through a shock. You probably feel like I do when I have to look at Miss Babcock. Anger, disgust, frustration but you love Fran"

"Are you admitting that you love CC?"

"I like her," Niles admitted, "I won't go any further then that"

"Niles," Max said, "do you always have to tell me when I'm wrong"

"Of course I do," Niles replied, "the same way I HOPE you would tell me if I'm ever wrong"

"Speaking of which-"

"No," Niles said firmly, "you will not deflect this conversation. You can say and do whatever you want to AFTER we're finished discussing this"

"You are so stubborn," Max accused

"I guess I learned from the best," Niles came back

"You've been taking lessons from CC," Max joked

Niles couldn't help it… he laughed

"That was definitely a ten pointer," he said, "but don't make Fran chose between the man she loves and her best friend"

"Okay but I could stop her seeing her for a little while couldn't I"

"Is that the way a healthy relationship works? Is that the way your relationship with Sarah worked?"

"No," Max said sighing in frustration, "but it doesn't seem right"

"Look you believe in God right?"

"Of course"

"Do you really think he would let her go if it wasn't her time to go?"

"Well… no I don't"

"Thank you"

"But don't I have the right to be angry"

"Of course but at the situation. You shouldn't be angry with anyone in particular. It's not anyone's fault"

"I wish I could believe that but I can't.

"If she wasn't driving that night… this wouldn't have happened"

"Yes and if you hadn't gotten Sarah pregnant when you where seventeen you wouldn't have had Margaret. Everything works out for the best. Don't you realize that?"

"I know that but that doesn't make it less frustrating.

"I loved her and I still love her. And I love the woman I wish I could NOT love"

"I know the feeling," Niles said, "it's how I feel about CC"

"You like CC?"  
"Sadly I love her"

"When did you realize that?"

"When she was in that bicycle accident and I near-about lost her"

"What if you had lost her? Don't you think you might have been angry?"

"Yes I would have but at the situation… not anyone in particular"

"After I lost her (Sarah) I shut myself away for a long time. If I could have I would have jumped in the hole with her. I was absolutely lost. Then this amazing woman (Fran) came along. She taught me how to love again.

She taught me how to live again. She taught me how to be a father to my children again. She made me laugh which is something I had never done in a long time. She taught me that I didn't have to feel guilty for living and loving. She taught me that Sarah would have wanted me to be happy and loving someone else doesn't mean I would ever stop loving her.

How could I NOT love Fran? I love everything about her. I love her smile. I love her gentleness. I even love her annoying voice."

"It's not so annoying," Niles said, "not after you get used to it"

"She mutilates the English Language. Henry Higgins would say-"

"You can find as much fault as you want with her. I can assure you there's a lot of fault to find but you won't be able to stop loving her."

"You think I don't know that? She's impossible not to love. It's like everything good rolled into one. She's Christmas and CHUNICAH and laughter and smiles and the warm fuzzy feeling you get after you meet someone beautiful and perfect. She's just Fran"

"So what are you going to do," Niles asked

"I don't know," Max admitted, "if I ignore the situation it will just fester and grow but on the other hand if I let it go…"

"What would you have done if it was Sarah that did something that bothered you?"

"I'd have spoken to her about it and told her how I felt"

"Perhaps that's what you should do with Fran"

"Perhaps. I think I'm going to rest for awhile and then I'll go talk to her"

"Sounds like a plan," Niles said.

Max motioned for Niles to leave the room. Niles obeyed his request.

As Fran was asleep she saw a beautiful woman sitting next to her bed. At first she thought it was Maggie but this woman looked older then Maggie. She was maybe 27 or 28. She also looked slightly pregnant… maybe about 4 or 5 months.

"Y-you're the woman I killed," Fran asked

"I'm Sarah," she said with a smile, "and you did not kill me. An accident killed me. Fran," she said taking her hand, "I need you to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault"

"But if it weren't for me you woulda been alive still"

"Not necessarily," Sarah said, "I died quickly and peacefully. What if I'd gotten cancer or some other horrible disease and died painfully of that 3 months later"

"I neva thoughta that," Fran admitted.  
"I like you," Sarah said, "you've been a great mother to my children and a great person and I'm so glad Max has you in his life and the children have you in theirs."

"Do you think Max will ever forgive me," Fran asked

Sarah grinned and nodded

"After I'm done with you I'm going to go speak with him."

"Tell 'im not to tell CC. She'll have fun tormenting me if she knew"

"CC is not a bad person. She's just jealous"

"Why?"

"CC has had a crush on Max from the minute she saw him"

Fran shook her head in amazement

"How were you two friends considering she liked your man?"

Sarah laughed a joyful laugh.

"Max was actually CC's man first. They had a really big fight and broke up. She never got over it"

"Did she ever flirt with him in fronta you?"

"Yes," Sarah said, "it used to drive me crazy."

"Did you eva confront her on that?"

Sarah shook her head.

"It was innocent enough," she replied.

"This is CC we're talking about," Fran reminded Sarah causing Sarah to laugh again.

"She was my friend. She would never do anything to hurt me. Do you understand the accident was an accident and not your fault," Sarah asked.

"Yes," Fran replied for the first time actually believing it too.

Sarah kissed the top of her head and left. She then popped into Max's dream.

"SARAH," he shouted startled

"It's okay Max," she assured him, "you're not dying. We need to talk"

"O-of course"

"I need you to forgive Fran for what she did"

Max had a look on his face that was hard to read.

"But she's friends with Valerie. How can I forgive her for being friends with the woman that caused your death and the death of our unborn…"

"Son," Sarah said, "it was a boy. He is beautiful and you will see him one day. Meanwhile you still have Fran who loves you more then anything. The accident has been eating away at her for years. She doesn't need to be emotionally punished anymore"

"Don't I have a right to my feelings?"

"Of course"

"But you're saying I shouldn't be angry"

"You should be angry with the accident. You should NOT be angry with Fran or with Val for that matter"

"If Val hadn't let Fran drive you and our son would still be alive"

"Max it was my time. I was… we were going to die that night one way or the other. If the accident didn't happen I would have died some other way."

"We don't know that"

"Yes honey I do. I lived my life. I completed my purpose. GOD needed me."

"Then I should be mad at GOD then"

"Look at all the good that came from my death"

"Name one thing"

"Okay… how about the fact that you met Fran"

"If I had you-"

"Max look at me," she said firmly causing him to turn to face her.

"I will always be with you," she told him, "in here."

She gently touched his heart.

"Yes but the children-"

"Also have me in here"

She left and Max woke up.

Max knocked on Fran's door.

"Come in"

Max entered the room. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Can we talk"

She nodded.

"I spoke to Sarah a little while ago… in a dream but I know it was real. She let me know it was her time to go and even if that car accident didn't happen she and our unborn son would have died that night either way. I didn't want to believe that but it was her time to go and Andrew's time to go-"

"Andrew?"

"That was what we were going to name the baby. Andrew for a boy. Andrea for a girl. Anyway that news threw me through a loop. I felt untrue to Sarah for loving you… disloyal to her."

"I can nundarstand that," Fran replied

"But Fran," Max said, "I do love you. I think I loved you from the moment you entered my life."

2 years later

Fran and Max were married and a very pregnant Fran found out she was having twins.

"Baby A is a girl," the doctor said, "and baby B is a boy"

A couple hours later Fran and Max were relaxing in bed and Fran said, "Ya know what I had an idea. We've been fighting about the names for the babies but the yanswer ris starin' us right tinda face. How wabout if we name the girl Andrea Sarah and the boy Andrew Samuel?"

Max looked at Fran with tears in his eyes. He never thought it was possible to love her more then he already did but that topped it all.

"Are you sure," he asked her, "will you be okay with that because it would be a reminder of a painful past to you"

"I think kit would be ya great way to honor Sarah and your 2nd boy"

"Andrea and Andrew it is," Max said with a grateful look towards Fran, "but let's see what Margaret, Brighton and Grace think of the names"

"Think of what names," Gracie asked coming in followed by her brother and sister.

"Kids sit down," Fran asked

Grace, Brighton and Maggie sat down on the couch.

"We selected names for your brother rand sister," Fran explained, "and we want your rapproval"

"Well what are the names," Maggie asked

"We're going to name your sister Andrea Sarah and your brother Andrew Samuel," Max told them. Maggie brought out into a huge grin.

"I love it," she said hugging first Fran and then her father, "it's perfect"

Brighton and Grace echoed similar sentiments. 5 and ½ months later at 11:45 AM Andrea Sarah entered the world. Andrew Samuel joined his sister 45 minutes later as Max cried. His family was finally complete.


End file.
